


Baby It's Cold Outside

by majesticduxk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Hand Job, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Come Play, Sam POV, Snuggling for warmth, and other reasons, bed sharing, blushing!Dean, holiday fic, mild manhandling, romantic!dean, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: They didn’t have to drive off into a snow storm. What kind of crazy person does that? Dean Winchester, Sam decided bitterly. Dean “I have never made a bad decision in my life” Winchester.





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> a/n this is a gift fic written for marietwist, that I have piggybacked on for my smpc fic. The prompt was _Snowed in on Christmas and sharing a bed. But make it angsty!_ and I have tried SO HARD to make it angsty, but it just wasn’t coming. Instead you get some fairly fluffy Christmas bed sharing. I hope you still enjoy it. 
> 
> A huge thankyou to @oddsocksandstuff for the initial readthrough, and @formiddablepassion for scene help and my @whataboutthefish for the beta. It wouldn’t be as good without all the help <3 All remaining mistakes are of course my own, and I don’t own the characters.

“Son of a _bitch _.”__

__They didn’t have to drive off into a snow storm. What kind of crazy person does that?_ _

__“Son of a fucking _bitch _.”___ _

____Dean Winchester, Sam decided bitterly. Dean “I have never made a bad decision in my life” Winchester._ _ _ _

____“Son of a mother fucking _bitch_!”_ _ _ _

____Sam didn’t even react as Dean punctuated his words by slamming his hands down on the steering wheel. He just took a deep breath, and decided to stoically ride out the storm. The figurative one. The literal one could very well kill them._ _ _ _

____It wasn’t like there was any point in saying something. Wouldn’t make a difference, because the great Dean Winchester had spoken. And he was a stubborn ass._ _ _ _

____He’d taken one look at the motel and declared there was no way they were staying there, he knew somewhere just out of town that was much better. _Better for what?_ , Sam had wondered later. At the time he’d simply been doubtful: it was Christmas Eve and they were in the middle of nowhere. So what could be out of town? The motel looked fine. At least, no worse than anything else they’d stayed in. _And_ it had already started snowing. In fact, he’d _told_ Dean that they should stay there. Dodgy or not, it was the sensible decision. Any fool could see the weather was only going to get worse. _ _ _ _

____But Dean got his stubborn face on, and minutes later they were peeling out of the parking lot._ _ _ _

____Which brought them to the here and now. Baby, magnificent beast that she was, was no worthy opponent for the fury of nature. As Sam predicted the snow had intensified and banked up enough that the impala was going nowhere._ _ _ _

____“Don’t suppose you want to get out and push?”_ _ _ _

____Sam did react to that, sending his brother a well-deserved bitchface._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, yeah, didn’t think you’d want to.”_ _ _ _

____It would have been easy to start a fight. Sam was definitely pissed, but instead they sat in uncomfortable silence. At least, it was uncomfortable for Sam. Dean was too busy scowling into the deepening white. Could white even deepen?_ _ _ _

____Not even five minutes had passed before Sam shivered hard enough for Dean to notice. He felt his brothers’ eyes burn into him before he pulled the keys from the ignition and turned to face Sam, a curse muttered under his breath._ _ _ _

____“I don’t think we’re too far from the cabin. Maybe only a few hundred yards?”_ _ _ _

____Heaving a sigh, Sam squinted into the snow._ _ _ _

____“What if we’re not? And what if straight ahead isn’t even the right way?”_ _ _ _

____“It is.”_ _ _ _

____Which is how he found himself staggering through a snowstorm towards God knew what. At least he had been staggering. The snow was falling heavy enough that Sam didn’t see the path until he tripped over it. Admittedly he hadn’t been paying much attention, focused as he was on staying upright and alive._ _ _ _

____He couldn’t die yet. He wasn’t ready. He still had things to do, killing Dean for getting them into this mess right at the top of the list._ _ _ _

____So when the path came out of nowhere, the mighty Sam Winchester fell. He cursed softly as he brushed off his knees and then looked up, only to see a dark shadow. It could have been snow. Or it might have been a cabin._ _ _ _

____He hoped it was the cabin._ _ _ _

____He found his feet and staggered forward – this really was make or break time. As the dark blob coalesced into something with much more structure, Sam allowed relief to flow through his body. They were both going to live another day. Lengthening his stride, he left Dean’s grumbling far behind him._ _ _ _

____Well. Attempted to._ _ _ _

____Somehow, Dean hustled past him, pushing Sam off to the side and into a snowbank. Arms windmilling wildly, Sam fought to keep his balance as Dean bounded towards the porch, stopping only to kick his toe against the step, a poor attempt at dislodging snow from his boot._ _ _ _

____A slow, heavy _thud_ sounded from above them and Sam knew he had to move to somewhere safe. Unfortunately, he’d barely found his balance and was in no position to move. Dean had no such limitations, springing forward, leaving Sam on the step, and subsequently the sole beneficiary of the pile of snow that was formerly housed on the roof._ _ _ _

____Then the asshole laughed at him._ _ _ _

____“Sorry, Sammy.”_ _ _ _

____Dean’s response got on his last nerve. Aside from the fact that he didn’t sound sorry, he sounded cheerful. Too cheerful, Sam decided blackly, for someone that had complained _non stop_ since they had to leave the car by the side of the road. And not that Sam wanted to make anything worse – things were definitely fucked up enough as they were – but that had been Dean’s fault too. In fact, this whole thing had been –_ _ _ _

____Sam’s inner litany was interrupted by a full body shiver and the realisation that this was a waste of his time – Dean had already disappeared inside, leaving Sam colder and wetter and even more pissed off. Pausing only to brush off his extra layers of snow, he ducked his head and entered the building._ _ _ _

____It was surprisingly well-appointed._ _ _ _

____Sam’s eyes touched lightly on room: unlit candles lined the walls, and a plush rug – where Dean was already on his knees in front of a pre-set fireplace – dominated the space. Behind it a large couch stood – covered with pillows and blankets and all things warm and welcoming. That boded well for surviving the night._ _ _ _

____Dean ceased his efforts to coax the fire into flames long enough to tell Sam what to do._ _ _ _

____“Get into the shower, Sam. Actually, better test it out first. This place is supposed to have hot water but fucked if I know if it heats in this weather. At the very least, you’ve gotta get out of those wet clothes. Should be some spares in the bedroom, but if not-“_ _ _ _

____“This isn’t my first snow storm, Dean. I do know what to do.” Sam could hear the bitchface in his voice. Hopefully his expression showed some of it too._ _ _ _

____Plush lips twisted in a parody of apology and Sam didn’t look back as he stormed past. Sometimes, Dean was an asshole._ _ _ _

____~o~_ _ _ _

____Warmer, but still pissed, Sam made his way back to the room with the fire. He’d stripped off everything, only then scouring the room for spare clothes._ _ _ _

____There were none, and he hadn’t brought anything to change into, but really, what was the choice? The wet clothes were now spread across the cabin, anywhere he could hang them, and weren’t suitable to put back on. He’d just wrap himself in one of the blankets on the couch. If he was lucky, the fire would be going, and he’d fall asleep straight away._ _ _ _

____It was a shitty day and he couldn’t wait for it to be over._ _ _ _

____Making his way back to the couch, Sam looked at it. It was short. And certainly not big enough for the both of them to sleep, even if they snuggled up close. They could probably pile all the blankets in front of the fire…_ _ _ _

____“Couch pulls out.”_ _ _ _

____“And you didn’t set it up?”_ _ _ _

____That was a bit bitchy. But he was cold and tired and hungry and they were in the middle of fucking nowhere. Dean cheerily ignored Sam’s glare heading off to take a shower._ _ _ _

____“I got the fire going. Pretty sure you can set up a pull-out bed. Just remember to stick to your own side, and we’ll be fine.”_ _ _ _

____~o~_ _ _ _

____It really wasn’t fair, Sam reflected morosely. The bed, once it was set up, looked very inviting. The fire gave the room a romantic glow, and to top it all off, Sam was naked._ _ _ _

____And so was Dean. He’d shamelessly swaggered back into their makeshift bedroom before jumping under the covers and informing Sam he had to stick to his side._ _ _ _

____Life just hated him, didn’t it? Here he was, in a perfectly romantic situation, with the man he loved, who had just told him to not touch him._ _ _ _

____Was cuddling too much to ask?_ _ _ _

____~o~_ _ _ _

____Apparently it was. Dean’s shivering back was facing him._ _ _ _

____“Dean, if you’re cold just come here.”_ _ _ _

____Sam waited, listening to the sounds of stubborn silence. And chattering teeth._ _ _ _

____Because while Dean had refused to sleep cuddled up ( _we’re grown fucking men, Sam. Who needs body heat when you’ve got a blanket and a fire?_ ), it made no sense. They’d shared a bed plenty of times. Fuck, Sam had even woken up to Dean rubbing against him - that had fueled more than a few masturbationary fantasies - and visa versa. The soft feel of Dean’s hip was embedded in his touch memory. That and Dean’s heated looks. Although that could have been wishful thinking. _ _ _ _

____But this wasn’t sex. This was life and death. And they’d lived through enough shit that Sam refused to die from the cold. Not when there was a perfectly warm (if not willing) body to share body heat with._ _ _ _

____Aside from that, Dean welcomed his touch! Sure, he never initiated, but Sam didn’t miss the way he leant into his hand as it cupped his hip, or rested his head against Sam’s shoulder when Sam pulled him in while they watched TV. So the ice princess thing wasn’t working for him._ _ _ _

____“You know that getting pneumonia isn’t going to help anything.”_ _ _ _

____Not the right way to melt his heart, hey? Maybe he could appeal to his protective older brother?_ _ _ _

____“I’m cold, Dean.” It was low, but he let a little whine into his voice. “You know, I’d be much more comfortable if you were closer.”_ _ _ _

____And seriously? Right now that was all he wanted - Dean in his arms. He could ignore the soft sheets, and the firelight, and call of Dean’s freckled flesh if it meant they’d make it through the night. Not that he’d complain if Dean got the stick out of his ass long enough for Sam to put his cock in._ _ _ _

____“Dean?”_ _ _ _

____Nothing but silence. God! Why did people call _him_ the stubborn Winchester?_ _ _ _

____“C’mon, Dean, just-“_ _ _ _

____“I d-don’t need to he-he-hear it, Sam.”_ _ _ _

____Dean’s voice was more chatter of teeth than words, and suddenly Sam had had enough: neither of them were going to die tonight. Not on Sam’s watch. Growling, he reached across and with one hand, hauled his stupid, stubborn brother into his arms._ _ _ _

____“This is ridiculous, Dean. We’re in the middle of a snow storm, you are freezing your ass off, and I refuse to die because you can’t start to cuddle when we’re both awake!”_ _ _ _

____“Shut the fuck up, Sammy, that is not the prob-“_ _ _ _

____Whatever Dean was going to say was lost. As he wriggled around, trying to get away, Sam’s thigh somehow found its way between Dean’s legs, and once there, a rather hard, warm presence made itself known._ _ _ _

____Sam froze. Dean froze too._ _ _ _

____At least, most of him did. Dean’s dick, with excruciatingly, slowness brushed along Sam’s leg before it came to rest flush against Sam’s cock._ _ _ _

____Sam’s response was not slow: his body was more than ready for this. In fact, his head swam as all the blood in his body rushed south, his cock springing out proud and –_ _ _ _

____“What the fuck, Sammy?”_ _ _ _

____Taking a deep breath, Sam willed his erection away. He was met with little success. “To be fair, your dick pretty much gave mine the dick equivalent of a full body massage.”_ _ _ _

____Dean’s response was an interesting squeak. It was cute. And giving in to his baser instincts, he pulled Dean even closer, satiny heat pressed against satiny heat. Dean kept flailing around but all he did was provoke Sam’s cock into painful hardness. Once Sam had Dean safely – and snugly – pressed against his chest, he willed his cock into half-hard submission, and continued the conversation._ _ _ _

____“And I get that dick’s can have their own opinion on things, but I am master of my dick, Dean, so I get final say. And sure, the way you pressed up so invitingly-” Dean’s offended squawk was perfect, “the point is I don’t want anything, _anything_ , that you don’t want to give. I’m happy to take this as slow as you need.”_ _ _ _

____“Really?” Disbelief dripped from every syllable. “That’s why you manhandled me into this compromising position?”_ _ _ _

____Sam couldn’t help but drop a kiss on Dean’s pouty lips. “I love it when you use big words with me. But no. That’s not why. I moved you here because I was cold, and you were freezing your ass off, and there is no point dying when we’re sharing a perfectly good bed.”_ _ _ _

____Dean didn’t say anything, just settled into a sulk. Assuming the conversation was over, Sam settled the two of them more comfortably, before sighing happily as he sank into the mattress._ _ _ _

____Today had sucked, but right now, things were pretty good._ _ _ _

____Then Dean rolled over, straddled his hips and pinned his hands to the bed._ _ _ _

____~o~_ _ _ _

____Expression akin to a deer in headlights, Sam stared up at his brother._ _ _ _

____“Uh… Dean? I thought… I thought…”_ _ _ _

____“I know what you thought, Sammy.”_ _ _ _

____That was surprising given Sam had no idea _what_ he was actually thinking. But it didn’t matter. Dean’s growl went straight to his cock. It jerked upright (lucky it didn’t get whiplash) finding a comfortable spot between Dean’s ass cheeks. Slowly, Dean circled his hips, Sam’s cock dipping in and out of its newfound favourite spot. Looking at Sam through half-lidded eyes, Dean dropped his head, before licking a long strip along Sam’s neck and up to his ear. Sam shivered, although it wasn’t from the cold._ _ _ _

____“And you thought wrong.”_ _ _ _

____Dean’s undulations were doing very nice things to him. And Sam _really_ didn’t want to stop him. But it wasn’t really making any sense._ _ _ _

____“I don’t… I don’t understand? M-minutes ago you were all-”_ _ _ _

____“It’s midnight, Sammy.”_ _ _ _

____“Midnight?” Was that relevant?_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, midnight. And you know what midnight means?”_ _ _ _

____“I honestly have no idea. I mean, I guess it’s the witching hour, but you don’t really like witches” is what Sam meant to say. What actually came out was something more like _s’meeee_? _ _ _ _

____Dean shut him down with a kiss._ _ _ _

____And what a kiss! It was soft. It was shy and sweet. It was everything that was _Dean_ , and it left Sam wanting more. _ _ _ _

____Before he could really react, before he could pull Dean in and claim that mouth like he really wanted to, Dean was already sitting back, Sam’s cock nestled right back where it belonged._ _ _ _

____Sam didn’t have it in him to complain: in that moment Dean was stunning. The firelight made his freckles gleam, and Sam was pretty sure he could discern a soft, sweet blush that was all Dean._ _ _ _

____He abruptly regained the ability to speak._ _ _ _

____“So, does anything else happen at midnight?”_ _ _ _

____Instead of answering, Dean pushed up onto his thighs so he could slide back. Sam’s cock sprang back from between Dean’s legs, Dean’s balls brushed tantalisingly over the heated length of Sam’s cock, until he stopped and rested his ass against Sam’s thighs. Then, with a saucy wink, he slowly and deliberately licked his hand before taking both their cocks in his firm grip, his hand warm, wet and just a little rough. Sam couldn’t tear his eyes away._ _ _ _

____Dean’s strong hand stroked them from root to tip, slipping off his own cock to flick across the tip of Sam’s, collecting the fat drops of precome as it passed. Then his hand was back, this time the movement smoother, Sam’s precome easing the way. A few more long strokes and Dean’s hand squeezed them tighter, pressing Dean’s hard cock into Sam’s..._ _ _ _

____“Fuck, you feel so good, Sam. So hard for me. Bet you don’t even need my hand. I could just rub myself against you and you’d come all over the both of us. Would you like that Sam? Wouldn’t even need lube. You’re already so wet. Bet I could slide against you and you wouldn’t be able to- _uh_!” _ _ _ _

____Sam missed what Dean did then, but his hand stuttered and then Dean was coming, cock jerking against his, hot come splashing along his cock, onto his belly, and it was too much, it felt too good, and-_ _ _ _

____With a stifled shout Sam came. Dean’s hand never stopped moving, milking him through his orgasm._ _ _ _

____Sam hadn’t even regained his breath when Dean ran his hand through their mixed come, raising his fingers to mouth and sucked. With a final, salacious pop, he let his fingers drop from that lush, perfect mouth._ _ _ _

____Sam’s brain went offline, but his fingers knew what to do, reaching down between them, fingers following Dean’s path, trailing through their come, before coming to rest on Dean’s lips. Captivated, he rubbed his fingers against them, coating them, before pushing harder until Dean opened his mouth, where he tickled Dean’s tongue until Dean’s submitted and sucked them clean._ _ _ _

____“Fucking beautiful,” Sam breathed._ _ _ _

____His fingers returned to his belly again and again until there was nothing left but the sticky ghost of its presence. There was so much Sam wanted to do, wanted to say, but he settled for pulling Dean back against him, chest to chest. He could feel Dean’s heart beating. holding him against him once more. One hand splayed across Dean’s hip, rubbing gently, the other a band of iron across his back._ _ _ _

____Sam had never felt more satisfied._ _ _ _

____“Thank you, Dean. You’re perfect. So perfect. I love you.”_ _ _ _

____It was the right thing to say. Dean blush returned, deeper than ever, but he looked Sam straight in the eye._ _ _ _

____“Merry Christmas, Sammy. ”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Coincidentally, this fic fits the coldest hits theme! so hooray. it's a fun challenge that I never remember to enter :)


End file.
